Birthday Fail
by Geist1321
Summary: This story is Wally's way of trying to make up forgetting Valentine's day. During Nardragon story "The Talk" I left a review which sparked another story called "Spitfire Valentine's". This story sparked another idea from me to write up a quick scene of the spitfire couple during the time between Valentine's. I am thinking somewhere in the first or second year of their relationship.


Hi everyone, I want you to meet someone. The author's name is "Nardragon" and you can find all of her stories here on FanFiction. There is a very amusing story on how this one came to life. During Nardragon story "The Talk" I left a review which sparked another story called "Spitfire Valentine's". I will leave her summery of that story for you to view. This story sparked another idea from me to write up a quick scene of the spitfire couple during the time between Valentine's. I am thinking somewhere in the first or second year of their relationship. So please check out Nardragons FF page and I hope you enjoy her stories as much as I do. So without _further adieu_ I bring you Birthday Fail performed by Wally West.

:::I do not own thingy here:::

Spitfire Valentine's by: Nardragon

Anyone who saw episode 4 of season 2 will know that Wally forgot every Valentine's Day he was dating Artemis not counting the one it the episode . This is my take on what happened on those four other Valentine's. Not a squeal to my other story 'The Talk' but there will be refances to it.

Birthday Fail

Mount Justice – 6:15pm

Artemis just arrived to the Cave and heads over to the kitchen to see the whole group talking about plans for tonight, well everyone except for Wally.

"Hey Guys" Artemis calls out when she walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Artemis, Happy Birthday" The team calls out.

"Thanks Guys." Artemis gives a smile as she scans over the team. "Where's Wally?"

The team looks to themselves and give a blank look back to Artemis.

"Oh, No. Don't tell me." Artemis turning red with anger. "If he forgot I'll. . . . ."

Rob cuts her off quickly. "Wait, Arty, be calm. Wally is here we just don't know where he is."

"He came in an hour ago, grabbed a drink and disappeared." Megan replied.

Zatanna steps out of the group. "It's ok Artemis, I'll help you look for him and the rest of you keep talking about tonight."

Artemis and Zatanna walk out of the kitchen and down the hall. "I hope for Wally's sake, he did not forget Artemis' birthday." The rest of the team nods in agreement with Kaldur.

Down the hall, Artemis and Z and searching the living quarters of the Cave after checking the gym. "I swear to god Z, I forgave him about Valentine's day but if he forgot my birthday, I will kill him and you will help me hide the body." Artemis tells Z through her teeth.

Z looking a bit nervous. "I'm sure he didn't." as Artemis opens the door to Wally's room. "No one here." Z breaths out speaking calmly. "What about your room? If Wally was planning something, wouldn't he hide it in your room."

"Lets check and for his sake I hope you're right, Z"

The girls make it to Artemis' room and opens the door and walks in.

"Hey Beaut. . . . ." Is as far as Wally gets before taking notice of Zatanna walking in with Artemis.

Both girls stop in shock to see Wally laying sideways in a male model pose wearing nothing but green silk boxers and a pair of green goggles exactly like his around his neck, holding a rose while surrounded by roses in front of him still on the stems.

Wally drops the rose in his hand on the bed being in a state of shock himself. After swallowing the lump in the throat he speaks. "Hi Z." in a scared voice.

Both girls look back at each other as Z covers her mouth both trying not to laugh but fail. The girls erupt with laughter trying to keep from falling to their knees. The group left in the kitchen hears the roaring laughter from down the hall and take off to see what happened. Within seconds everyone files into Artemis' room seeing Wally still frozen in her bed and began laughing just as hard as the two girls.

After about an hour of laughing, and Wally back in pants, everyone's back in the kitchen still discussing Wally's epic fail of trying to be romantic; Wally puts the pair of green goggles around her neck. "Here, Happy Birthday. Night vision and Heat vision build just like mine. I thought it would be a nice present."

"Thanks Babe and don't feel so bad. The only reason I laughed was because of Z." Artemis tells Wally as the group look over at them.

"Really Babe?" Wally asks showing a happy smile at Artemis.

Artemis starts to crack again. "No. Not Really." Before she breaks down and starts laughing with the rest of the Team.

"I really hate you guys." Wally tells them as he sits down at the table.

The End.


End file.
